


Dancing The Hanpen's Jig

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Game, Alternate Universe - Killing Game, F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: The main Love Live! cast (with a few N girls as well) wake up in an unfamiliar place and are forced to partake in a killing game.
Kudos: 1





	Dancing The Hanpen's Jig

Ayumu awoke with a pounding in her skull. Adjusting to the light that shone through her eyelids was hard enough, harder still when she opened them. She could hear groaning coming from around her, presumably as other people woke up around her.  
  
They seemed to be in an amphitheatre, she and some of the other school idols she knew. On the stage before them Rina, Nozomi, Riko, Hanamaru, Honoka, Emma, Mari, Ai, and Rin were standing with their backs turned to the audience, dressed in idol gear. That’s nine of them accounted for.  
  
Looking to those people around her in the seats, she did a quick headcount. twenty… six of them?  
  
Taking a closer look at the now-mostly-awake people, she vaguely recognised some of them. The one with grey hair was Rika, right? One of Kanata’s frien-  
  
“Hello everyone.” came from the stage, but it didn’t sound like anyone she knew.  
  
A cat emerged from behind (in front of?) Riko, and seemed to be the source of the voice. But… that couldn’t be right! Cats can’t talk!  
  
“My name is Hanpen, emphasis on the ‘han’! I will be your host, nya~!” said the cat, which was half-black and half-white. Was that why the emphasis was on the ‘han’..?  
  
There was very visible and _very_ audible confusion from those in the seats. It was hard to keep track of…  
  
“Hey” from Yu, who had just made her way to Ayumu’s side. Ayumu made to greet her, but was interrupted.  
  
“Host of what, you ask? Well, don’t interrupt me here or you’ll miss important information, but you’re in a game, nya!”  
  
A gasp from the crowd.  
  
“A killing game, nya!”  
  
A bigger gasp from the crowd.  
  
“LIKE D^^^^^^^^^A?!?” Fumie and Setsuna yelled.  
“Yes, like that! Sort of. You will all be killing each other, yes, and there will be trials, yes. New areas might unlock as I feel like it, and I might give ‘motives’ if I sense a need. A good host is flexible, after all, nya!”  
  
Ayumu looked to Yu in confusion and dread, and saw her expression almost mirrored back at her. She looked to the others and saw a mix of disbelief, anger, and terror.  
  
“The prize for survival is survival, and there can be either one or two winners depending on how it ends. Yes, you may bring a partner out alive. However, escape attempts prior to the end of the game are punishable by warnings, painful warnings, and then death, nya.”  
  
Ayumu swallowed. No way…  
  
“Speaking of death, I will now explain how they work. After one or more of you are killed, bodies are bound to be found. If a corpse is not located in a timely manner, I will make an announcement for a search. After a body is discovered, survivors will have some time to gather clues before trial. Trial will be held in a special location, where survivors will attempt to discern the identity of who killed. There they will vote for whoever they believe killed the victims. An incorrect vote only gets the voted executed, meaning the true killer is free to kill again. Ties are undesirable, which I will go into detail about when relevant, nya.”  
  
This… couldn’t be real.  
  
“This is entirely real, by the way. This is not a simulation, a dream, or a prank. The final thing you need to know right now is that it is against the rules to threaten or attack me, and inadvisable to anger me in other ways. No questions? Great! So, let’s kick it off with a bang, shall we~? Nine of you have so graciously volunteered to perform START:DASH!! for us~! Let’s watch, nya!”  
  
The capricious cat hopped off the stage in the delicate way that cats tend to, and the music started. Yu grabbed Ayumu’s hand and squeezed it, holding it as the lights were adjusted for the live. It was only then that Ayumu noticed that the legs of the performers were shackled to the floor, albeit fairly loosely. Wouldn’t that ruin the dance..?  
  
START:DASH!! began playing, and the nine turned around as the dance is supposed to go.  
  
“I say...  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!!” is as much as they got in before a loud BANG.  
  
Some of the girls on the seats were sprayed with something, which they soon realised to be the blood, flesh, hair, and bone fragments of Hanamaru. The screaming started, with the most loud and desperate coming from Ruby. The next worst was from Jennifer, one of Emma’s friends from her old school. Yu squeezed Ayumu’s hand to the point of whiteness, which was firmly reciprocated. Still, the dance went on. Shakily and with missed steps, the dance went on.  
  
“Ubuge no kotori tachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku” is as much as they got before the second shot rang out, spraying Rin onto the girls.  
  
Specks of blood hit Ayumu’s face, and there they mixed with tears. Still, the dance went on. Shakily and with missed steps, the dance went on.  
  
“Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu  
Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou  
  
Ashita yo kaware!  
Kibou ni kaware!  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
START!!” signalled the next shot, this time targeting Rina.  
  
The screaming hadn’t ceased, as nobody was making much of an effort to stop it. They were holding each other and sobbing, not that it was easy to hear over the blaring of the music and the screaming of some. The dancers were tripping over their restraints trying to avoid the corpses, eyes flicking rapidly to try and find some way out. Still, the dance went on.  
  
“Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)  
Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!!” was the next, which was Mari.  
  
Chika gripped her head with trembling hands, alternating heavy breaths and screams. Still, the dance went on.  
  
“Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo!  
Kibou ga saku yo!  
Tanoshii melody-” Nozomi this time, who had almost fallen over Rin’s corpse as the bullet hit.  
  
“- kuchizusami saita  
DASH!!

Yorokobi o uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa” Another.  
  
Emma, who had been singing so bravely through the blood, had her head exploded in a massive arc of gore. Karin, who had been silently crying with Kasumi, stood suddenly and began power walking to where the cat sat in front of the stage.  
  
“Karin-senpai! Wait!” Kasumi yelled, trying to pull her away. Ayumu made to get her too, but Dia was faster, summoning Yohane to tackle the woman.  
  
“Get off of me!” Karin demanded, struggling.  
  
Nico and Kanan joined Kasumi and Yohane in restraining her, pulling her kicking back to where she had been sitting for the rest of the show.  
  
“It’s not worth it, Karin! Shut the fuck up!” Nico swore.  
  
It was unnerving to witness. Ayumu tore her eyes off of her seniors and juniors to watch the rest of the live, which was even more so.  
  
Surprisingly, the song continued without further death. A memory of Yu showing her the 3-member version of the song resurfaced, as did a memory of some people performing it with a slippery floor. It had looked hilarious at the time, but when they’re skidding on blood and brains it hits differently…  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!!  
Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!!”  
  
The song finished, and the three remaining on stage seemed to be breathing heavily. Honoka fell to her knees with a wail, and Ai and Riko stared down at her, evidently too scared to move further. Those on the seats waited with bated breath for something to happen.  
  
Hanayo stood and headed for the stage, but before she could get there another shot rang out. This time, Riko and Ai were splattered with bits as Honoka’s head popped upwards. They didn’t have to worry long though, as they were shot from behind like the others a moment later.  
  
Hanayo screeched, begging someone to save her as she fell to her own knees in the middle of the steps. Ayumu jogged down to her and put a hand on her shoulder, prompting the girl to turn around and hug as hard as she could. The hug was firmly reciprocated.  
  
Hanpen got onto the stage and started to lick at the flesh of Emma, adding insult to injury. Karin had to be restrained further, which Ayumu could tell by the yelling and crying. At least Ruby had calmed down… or, she guesses, lost her voice. Maybe that wasn’t good, actually…  
  
“What are you crying about? That’s just how it is here. I know you were friends, but that doesn’t stop her from being food now, nya~”  
“You MONSTER! How could you do this?”  
“Easily. That said, I suspect you’ll all want to get cleaned up now. You can exit from the left or the right. You will notice that on your person is a tablet. This has a map of the facility on it, will unlock doors, and can be used as a notepad. Each is clearly labelled with the one who owns it, as you can see your names are etched onto the back. Breaking your own will incur a punishment, nya.”  
  
Removing an arm from Hanayo and checking a pocket, Ayumu did indeed find a tablet. It looked fancy, and the case seemed durable enough.  
  
“You can request that we provide certain items, but you will have to pay a price, nya~!” Hanpen said, in a too-menacing tone for what was otherwise such a cute kitty. Something told Ayumu that she didn’t want to request any items.  
  
“Alright everyone, leave now~! Hanpen has some cleaning up to do~”  
  
Nico started swearing, and Ayumu heard a _lot_ of insults she’d never heard before before Yu could cover her ears. Maki covered Hanayo’s, and the four of them walked and were walked out of the amphitheatre along with the others.  
  
The two exits from the amphitheatre converged to form a single hallway that lead to a lobby, like something you’d see in a hotel (if a hotel was the sort of place with an amphitheatre where 9 of your friends were murdered by a talking cat). There were several doors and hallways, but people seemed to be headed for somewhere labelled as the dorms, so that’s where Yu and Ayumu went.  
  
Nico had calmed down (or at least, stopped yelling swears) after a scolding from Mikoto, so Ayumu’s ears were released.  
  
“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah? Then we can all go… do something! Explore, get our minds off it, y’know?” Yu said, trying to keep the darkness at bay with as much genki as she could muster.  
“I vote we get to the dorms and sleep after we get the blood and stuff off, I dunno how much more I can take today~”  
“That’s… alright, Kanata-chan! You can do that, but we’ll see what everyone else wants to do as well, okay?”  
“Okaaaay~”  
  
They helped each other find their assigned dorms and get clothes. Ayumu was in a room with You, just You, while the rest of them were in rooms of three. It probably made sense, but Ayumu couldn’t do the maths in her head at that moment. Yu went to her own room, which was with… Maki and Nico. They waved at each other, and Ayumu went inside with You.  
  
Even in her current state, You was helpful, assisting Ayumu with outfit retrieval. She gave Ayumu a patient, tear-stained smile. Ayumu tried to return it with a thankful tear-stained smile, but she didn’t know if it was coming out right.  
  
The twenty-six of them got to bathing after that. Ayumu wasn’t quite sure how someone could angrily bathe, but Karin and some others were managing it. Ayumu also wasn’t quite sure what the chameleon was doing, but it was probably around so its owner could keep an eye on it? Although it looked more like it was keeping an eye on its owner, who, like many others, was in tears. Others still were seemingly on autopilot, and Ayumu felt herself a mix of the two. Certainly there were tears on her face, but nothing felt real. She was letting people guide her, doing everything robotically.  
  
Nothing was her. 


End file.
